Fabricio Camoes vs. Efrain Escudero
The first round began. They clinched. They broke. Camoes landed a leg kick. Four thirty. They clinched. Escudero kneed the body. Four fifteen. Escudero kneed the body. Four minutes. Escudero kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. Camoes broke with a left hook. Escudero landed a leg kick finishing a good combo. Three fifteen. Escudero landed a leg kick. Camoes landed a right hand. Three minutes. Camoes landed a good left hook. Two thirty-five as Camoes landed a big big leg kick there. Camoes landed a right hand. Another leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Escudero landed a right hand. Camoes landed a flying knee to the body and kneed it again. They clinched. One thirty-five as Escudero worked a double. A left elbow in under and two right elbows. One fifteen as Camoes broke landing a right elbow. One minute. Camoes landed a right uppercut. 'Don't walk in.' Escudero landed an inside kick and ate a counter left hook. Escudero got a big single slam with thirty-five to half-guard. He wasn't letting Camoes up. Fifteen left. Camoes was working towards top position. The first round ended. 10-9 Camoes. Escudero was cut slightly under his left eye. Apparently by that right uppercut. The second round began and they touched gloves. Camoes landed a high kick and ate a counter right hand. Escudero blocked a spinning back kick. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Camoes landed a left hook. Another right uppercut landed. Camoes landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Escudero landed a leg kick. Escudero had the standing back after a missed left hook from Camoes. Camoes stuffed a high-crotch attempt. Escudero worked a single, defended a standing kimura. Three thirty as Camoes got a double to half-guard himself. Three fifteen. Camoes worked lefts to the body. Three minutes. Two thirty-five left. Camoes landed a left to the body. Camoes landed a pair of short right elbows. Two fifteen. Camoes worked lefts to the body. Camoes stood out. Two minutes as he came down to side control. Escudero turtled up and stood and broke. Escudero landed an inside kick. One thirty-five. Escudero shot for a double. 'Stuff his head.' Camoes revrsed t mount. One fifteen. One minute. Escudero gave up the back with both hooks there. Camoes landed a right elbow in under. Thirty-five. Camoes is handling Escudero. Fifteen. Camoes stood out and they broke. The second round ended and they touched gloves. 10-9 Camoes. Camoes was doing a very good job listening to his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Camoes landed a jab and a left hook. Escudero shot and got a double. Four thirty-five. He had the back with one hook. Camoes was standing. Escudero tried a few knees to the head. They were blocked. They broke. Four fifteen. They clinched. Camoes worked a trip, but it was defended. Four minutes. Escudero kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Escudero landed a left elbow as he defended a single. Camoes got it regardless. Three fifteen as Escudero stood to the clinch wallwalking his way up. Three minutes as Camoes worked another single. Escudero landed a pair of right elbows to the back. Four left elbows in under. Camoes got a good trip to guard. Two thirty-five. Two left elbows from the bottom. Another. Another. Another. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Escudero was underhooking the leg. He was thinking of an armbar. He gave it up. One thirty-five. Camoes worked the body with the left. One fifteen as the ref stood them up. Escudero landed a leg kick. 'Kick his ass.' Escudero worked a double. Camoes stuffed it and they broke. One minute as Escudero dropped him with a flying knee. Camoes stood to the clinch and tripped Escudero rolling, Escudero rolled for a leglock. They scrambled. Escudero landed on top in half-guard with thirty-five. Escudero landed a right hammerfist. Escudero landed a right elbow and another there. Fifteen. Another right elbow. Escudero rolled to the bottom in half-guard with a guillotine attempt. The third round ended. 10-9 Escudero. 29-28 Camoes.